Tobacco tar is derived from smoking a tobacco containing composition. For example, cigarette smoke contains tiny particles, which can be collected on a filter (“Cambridge”) pad in accordance to a laboratory procedure. Tar is usually described as the particulate matter collected in this way, after water and nicotine have been removed. Tar is composed of numerous known and unknown components. Certain components in tar, such as tobacco specific nitrosamines (“TSNAs”), have been targeted for removal or reduction.
Therefore, notwithstanding what has previously been reported in the literature, there exists a need for improved methods of maintaining and/or enhancing flavor and taste of smoked tobacco compositions, while decreasing the levels of certain components in the tar, such as TSNAs.